A festa
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Uma festa do quartel acontece em um navio. No meio de alegrias e música, Homúnculos aparecem e fazem o navio explodir. Agora, Ed, Winry,Roy e Riza estão presos em uma ilha deserta metidos em enrascadas. Deserta? Nem tanto...
1. A grande surpresa

**Oiii!**

**Eu decidi postar essa fic que já está pronta até o capítulo 7... **

**Lembrando que foi minha primeira fic Royai por isso não está perfeita... Mas eu acho ela bem legal. n.n**

**Casais: Roy/Riza e Ed/Winry.**

**Resumo: **Uma festa do quartel acontece em um navio. No meio de alegrias e música, Homúnculos aparecem e fazem o navio explodir. Agora, Ed, Winry,Roy e Riza estão presos em uma ilha deserta metidos em enrascadas. Deserta? Nem tanto...

**Capítulo 1 – A grande surpresa.**

O dia tinha acabado de começar. Riza estava sentada em sua cama deixando os raios de sol invadirem seu quarto. Ela pensava em tudo que iria acontecer nos próximos dias. O marechal tinha planejado organizar uma enorme festa em um navio do exército. Ela seria uma das encarregadas de organizar toda a festa. Mas não era só com isso que ela estava preocupada, era pelo fato da única pessoa que ela queria que a convidasse para essa festa não parecer ter interesse nenhum nela. Ela decidiu parar de pensar bobagens e ir logo trabalhar.

Roy Mustang, era o segundo encarregado dessa festa e também o tão sonhado par de Riza. Quando ela entrou na sala do Mustang, ele logo veio com perguntas. E elas não eram exatamente as que Riza queria ouvir:

-Tenente Hawkeye?

-Sim coronel?- Ela respondeu.

-Como estão os preparativos para a festa?

-Está tudo indo de acordo com o que esperávamos.As reservas para os quartos do hotel na ilha em que todos nós iremos após a festa, foram feitas.O navio foi decorado, e tudo foi planejado.

-Excelente. Fez um ótimo trabalho, sabia tenente?

-Er... obrigada- Respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

-Com quem você irá nessa festa?- perguntou Roy, para a maior surpresa de Riza.

-Com ninguém...- Respondeu envergonhada.- E o senhor? Devem ter muitas mulheres em sua lista não é?

-Na verdade... não.

-O grande conquistador Roy Mustang sem um par para a festa! Por essa eu não esperava.

-Quem disse que eu não vou com ninguém?

-Desculpe... E quem será o seu par?- perguntou Riza muito decepcionada.

-Você.- Ele respondeu com muita tranqüilidade.

Riza não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Será que o seu sonho realmente poderia se tornar realidade? Que ela, Riza Hawkeye, iria ao baile mais importante do exército com o coronel Roy Mustang? E que após todos esses anos ao lado dele, ela realmente seria reparada? Será? Isso ela logo iria descobrir.

-O que disse?

-Que você será o meu par para essa festa.

-Mas senhor eu nunca achei que você pudesse gostar de mim.Todos esses anos você sempre esteve interessado em outras mulheres. Por quê de repente você quer ir justo comigo?

-Antes de responder gostaria de saber a sua resposta.

-Bom... seria um enorme prazer te acompanhar. Mas agora responda minha pergunta.

-Riza - Ele disse chegando cada vez mais perto dela – não me interessa, nem nunca me interessou, qualquer outra mulher no mundo inteiro. Eu te amo.

Ele já estava a milímetros de Riza, pronto para beijá-la no mais profundo beijo, quando Havoc entra deixando os dois muito encabulados se afastando rapidamente.

-Desculpe interromper senhor, mas...- Antes que Havoc pudesse terminar a frase Roy foi para cima dele berrando:

-Você é um homem morto!

E Havoc saiu correndo feito um louco, seguido por Roy, muito enfurecido.

-Sozinha, na sala de mustang Riza fala:

-Eu mato o Havoc. Ah se mato!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Aqui está o capítulo 1...**

**Estou indo postar o dois okaay??**

**Aah... Lembrando que a festa só irá ocorrer lá pro capítulo 3...**


	2. Dias da vida

**E aqui está o capítulo 2!! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2- Dias da vida.**

Aquele dia tinha sido, sem dúvida nenhuma, muito cansativo para Riza. Além de ela ter realizado parte do seu grande sonho, teve que perseguir Roy e Havoc por quase todo o quartel. Se ela deixasse, Havoc agora já estaria morto. Ela deitou-se em sua cama, o único problema, é que ela não conseguia dormir. Pensava em tudo que poderia lhe acontecer ao lado de Roy Mustang, e em tudo que já aconteceu entre eles.

A noite para Roy Mustang foi parecida. A diferença é que ele conseguiu dormir, e sonhou com o tão esperado dia seguinte. Ele era um conquistador, e já havia saído com mais mulheres do que se pode contar, mas com Riza Hawkeye, era tudo diferente. Ele não queria simplesmente sair com ela. Queria se entregar ao amor de corpo e alma, realizar tudo que sonhou.

O despertador tocou. Roy Mustang estava com tanta raiva desse objeto inútil, que o incendiou, afinal ele havia acordado de um maravilhoso sonho. Tomou banho, vestiu a roupa do exército, mesmo sendo um dia de festa todos teriam que trabalhar meio expediente. Ao chegar lá, deu de cara com Riza:

-Chegou cedo Tenente.- Disse ele com um sorriso encantador.

-Bom dia Coronel. Decidi chegar cedo para rever se está tudo certo.

-Não tem ninguém em todo o quartel.-disse chegando mais perto -Não acha que devemos voltar ao que quase fizemos ontem?

-Na verdade- Disse ela – Acho que não.

-Mas por quê não?- Disse Roy desapontado e enfurecido.

-Olha, ontem, nós não devíamos ter misturado trabalho com vida pessoal.

-Mas não tem ninguém aqui.E é só trancarmos a porta e...-antes de terminar Riza o interrompeu.

-Não! Se me quer, que espere até a noite pelo menos!- E para dizer isso, Riza ia contra o que mais queria, bem naquele momento.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas ... Serei toda sua, só que á noite. Agora falando profissionalmente, convidei os irmãos Elric e a amiga deles para a festa. O Senhor me promete que não vai encrencar com o Edward?

-Ele mesmo pede... Além do mais, do tamanho que ele é...

-Por favor, os irmãos Elric têm uma vida árdua, acho que eles deveriam se divertir um pouco. Eles moram sem os pais, o Ed não tem partes do corpo, e no caso do Al, nem corpo ele tem! Quanto a amiga deles, Winry, foi você mesmo que matou os pais dela.

-Está bem Tenente...

**No hotel onde Ed e Al estavam, no saguão...**

-Que raiva!-Disse Edward

-Por que Ed?

-A Winry...Ela sabe que essa porcaria dessa festa é hoje e...

-Cheguei -Disse Winry chegando cheia de compras.

-Onde você estava? Sabe já está quase na hora daquele navio embarcar... só estamos esperando você!

-Desculpe...mas eu tinha que comprar um vestido de noite e roupas para a ilha não é?

-Não! Olha Win, nós vamos nos atrasar e...- Antes que ele pudesse terminar uma chave de fenda acertou em cheio sua cabeça.- Ai! Ficou louca?

-Olha vou me arrumar! E você Ed, se acalma ta? Vai dar tudo certo!- Disse Winry subindo para o quarto!

-Ed?

-O que é Al?

-Sabe...Eu não te entendendo...você só está aqui por causa da Winry.E agora que estão juntos, só sabem se xingar e se tratar mal! No que você pensa agindo assim?

-Sabe Al? Duvido que um dia você me entenda! Às vezes fazemos coisas das qual nos arrependemos sabia?

-Já pensou em se desculpar depois de errar?

-Não é tão fácil assim.

Winry desceu para o saguão com um lindo vestido branco que caía muito bem nela e Ed ficou muito surpreso com isso. Ele sentiu como se tudo fosse sair perfeito. Mas não era bem isso que iria acontecer...

**Apartamento de Riza.**

A campainha tocou, ela foi ver quem era:

-Roy! Oi!- Disse ela alegre em vê-lo.

-Riza...está linda hoje- Ela trajava um vestido vermelho.

-Obrigada.- Respondeu ela ansiosa pelo que poderia acontecer.- Devemos ir logo, pois os organizadores deverão ser os primeiros a chegar.

-Então estamos atrasados.Muito atrasados.

-Chegar atrasado é chique não é?- Desafiou Riza.

-Não... Deixe de enrolar e vamos logo!

-Está bem.

Roy sentiu como se tudo fosse sair perfeito.Mas não era bem isso que iria acontecer...

**Continua...**

**------------------------------**

**Prontenhuu**

**Postei os dois que eu prometiii...**

**Agora quero reviews okaay?? REVIEEEWSS! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto... muitas.. quem sabe eu até poste amanhã...**

**n.n**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	3. O navio

**Eu postei bem rápido hein??**

**Não tem como reclamar...**

**Capítulo 3 – O navio.**

Estava uma noite muito fria. Roy e Riza estavam quase chegando ao porto, onde o navio iria embarcar.

-Pronto! Já chegamos...- Disse Roy abrindo a porta do carro como um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Finalmente...- Disse Riza saindo do carro se lembrando do silêncio constrangedor que havia estado há poucos minutos.

Ao chegar lá todos já estavam dentro do navio, inclusive Ed, Al e Winry. Eles entregaram o convite a um segurança e subiram a rampa que dava para o navio.

-Sua decoração ficou muito boa Riza.- Disse Roy passando a mão pelo ombro de Riza.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Riza, por favor, me chame de Roy.

-Está bem Roy.

Os dois caminharam juntos pelo salão até que Edward veio insultar Roy.

-Pois é Coronel... Achei que era sua obrigação chegar cedo...Mas você fez todas essas pessoas esperam pelo senhor...Qual é a sua desculpa?-Disse Ed ironicamente com Al e Winry a seu lado.

-Não tenho que me justificar...Muito menos para alguém como você!

-Quem você ta chamando de SUPER MEGA HIPER ULTRA BAIXINHO QUE PARECE UMA PULGA?

-Ele não disse isso...- Disseram Al, Winry e Riza.

-Certo, posso ter chegado atrasado mas pelo menos não sou um baixi...- Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Riza pegou sua arma e apontou para Roy e Ed.

-Se não pararem com isso agora juro que atiro!

-Você trouxe sua arma?- Perguntou Roy surpreso.

-É...Por que? Algum problema com isso?

-Na verdade... SIM! Estamos num evento formal...

-E?

-Bom é que eu pensei que...

-MUSTANG! Ainda estou aqui sabia?- Perguntou Ed irritado.

-Ah é? Por quê não some de vez?

-Tenho mais o que fazer! Vamos Win!- Disse Ed a puxando pelo braço e Al o seguiu.Deixando Roy e Riza a sós.

-Estou esperando Roy! Pensou que o que?

-Bem...Você estando com a sua arma, me dá menos coragem de fazer o que eu pretendia...

-Finja que não estou com ela...

-Está bem. Quer dançar?

-É... Pode ser.

Os dois foram dançar e um pouco mais distante dali estava Ed, Winry e Al.

-Não sabe o como esse sujeito infeliz sabe me deixar com raiva!-Disse Ed apontando para Mustang.

-Calma Ed.- Disse Al tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-É Ed...

-Olha...Eu vou beber alguma coisa... Porque você e a Winry não dançam?

-É... Vamos Win.

Estava uma festa muito bonita. Todos estavam se divertindo muito.Ed e Winry dançavam muito felizes, Al estava em um canto brincando com Elysia, filha de Hughes. Riza e Roy também dançavam.

-Hei Roy! Vou beber um pouco de água.- Disse Riza parando de dançar e indo até a mesa de bebidas.

-Só uma água? Tem certeza?- Perguntou ele pegando uma lata de cerveja de um barril.

-É Roy...- disse ela pegando a lata da mão dele -E aconselho você fazer o mesmo, senão vai acabar ficando bêbado e fazendo o que na verdade, não queria.

-Está bem... Mas só porque foi você quem pediu... Quer ver como o luar está lindo?

-Acho que o álcool já está começando a fazer efeito...- Disse ela ironicamente e o acompanhou até a borda do navio que estava em alto mar.

-Lugar lindo não acha?- Perguntou ela.

-É... sem dúvida, perfeito...- Respondeu Roy. Mas em vez de estar olhando a paisagem estava olhando para Riza.

-Riza...

-O que é?

-Eu...

-Você...

-Eu...- ele nem terminou o que pretendia dizer, pois nesse momento, a beijou. Ele beijou Riza profundamente. E assim os dois ficaram, até que Riza interrompeu:

-Eu não devia estar fazendo isso...

-Por que?- Ele perguntou beijando seu pescoço.

-Roy... somos colegas de trabalho, e está é uma festa do exército... e se alguém nos ver e se...

-Deixe de pensar isso...

-Eu jurei que não me apaixonaria por você...

-Por quê?

-Olha por nada... Eu só acho que...

-Eu já disse tudo que eu sentia por você... EU TE AMO! Mas parece que não me vê do mesmo modo...

-Roy... Sabe... Você me conquistou mais do que eu podia imaginar... Agora, não resta mentir o que eu sinto!

-Isso quer dizer que?

-Eu também te amo! Roy! Sempre te amei! Sempre!

Ele chegou mais perto e a beijou com mais força do que anteriormente. De repente, o navio pareceu dar uma parada, fazendo com que todos nele caíssem no chão.

-Roy! O que está havendo?- Perguntou Riza assustada.

-Eu não sei! Mas boa coisa, não parece ser!

**Continua...**

**Gostaram??**

**Espero que sim...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**rizachan- **Não sei se minha fic saiu do ar lá no AS saiu?? Bom... Vou conferir... Mas eu nunca mais escrevi desde esse ponto... Eu acho... Bom, em todo caso, muito obrigada pelo review e espero que continue lendo... .

**Taijiya Sango-san – **Que bom que você está gostando... E sim... Chantagem sim! Uhsusahusahuashasuhsausa. Mas obrigada pela review... Me deixa tão feliz... Aah! E as coisas não vão sair como o esperado para dar mais suspense a fic... n.n

**Jullie Malfoy – **Nhaaa... Que bom que gostou... Aqui está a continuação... Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews, claro! xDDD

**Povooo! Façam como as almas generosas acima e mandem reviews! Pleasee!**

**n.n**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	4. Caos

**Capítulo 4 - Caos.**

Riza estava deitada sobre algo bem fofo e ela sentia seu corpo todo doer. Ela, com muito esforço, conseguiu se levantar. Olhou em volta, e viu que estava em uma praia.

" _Ai... Onde será que eu estou... Será que já chegamos na ilha? E por que está tudo tão deserto? E o mais importante... Por que eu estou com tanta dor no meu corpo?" _.Elaolhou para si mesma e viu que seu corpo inteiro estava com vários cortes, e seu tornozelo estava muito queimado. _" Ai... O que será que aconteceu comigo?" ._

Era uma praia muito bonita, bem cuidada e com ondas muito fortes. Riza estava tentando se levantar, mas não conseguia. Ela tinha um enorme corte em seu braço, bem perto do ombro, e este, era o que mais doía. Ela estava desesperada. Por vários motivos. O primeiro deles era que ela estava sozinha e não sabia o que fazer. O segundo por ela estar morrendo de dor, e isso nem a deixava levantar. E o terceiro era por ela estar muito preocupada com Roy. _" Não me lembro de quase nada..." __"Roy..."_

**_Flashback_**

_-Roy! O que está havendo?- ela perguntava assustada._

_-Eu não sei! Mas boa coisa, não parece ser!- Respondia Roy._

_-O que é aquilo?- Riza apontava para algo que estava destruindo muitas coisas, e ferindo muitas pessoas._

_-É um Homúnculo!- Dizia ele pondo suas luvas -Riza vá perguntar ao capitão o que houve!_

_-Certo! E tome cuidado!_

_Riza tentava chegar até onde estava o capitão. Olhava muito para traz para ver se Roy estava bem. Ed havia ido ajudá-lo a lutar contra a Luxúria, isso sem falar em muitos soldados que também os ajudava._

_-O que houve com o navio? Quero dizer por que ele parou?_

_-Essa mulher estranha... ela estourou o painel... e um homem estranho e muito gordo comeu os combustíveis._

_-Oh não! Faça com que as pessoas desse navio fujam!_

_-Pra onde tenente?_

_-Qualquer lugar! De bote, nadando, só tire-as daqui está bem?_

_-C-claro..._

_Ela saiu correndo em direção ao Roy logo após de ver uma coisa._

_-ROY! Temos que sair do navio!- Berrou ela aflita._

_-Por que?_

_-Tem uma bomba! E ela vai explodir!_

_-O que?_

_-Isso mesmo que eu disse! O navio tem uma bomba!_

_-Certo! Fuja! Eu estarei logo atrás!_

_-Mas Roy..._

_-Vá logo!_

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Era só isso que Riza se lembrava. Mas seu estado físico não estava nada bom, então ela imaginou como Roy estaria. Ela tentou se levantar, mas isso parecia impossível. Nada estava correndo bem.

**OoOoOoO**

Não muito longe dali, na mesma ilha, (sim é uma ilha apesar de Riza não saber), estava Edward. Ele abriu os olhos, deitado na areia. _" Onde será que eu estou?"_. Olhou para si mesmo e viu que seu braço estava danificado e que sua perna também. Tão danificado que ele nem conseguia se levantar. _" Agora a Win vai ter que consertar. Será que ela trouxe ferramentas? Peraí! Cadê a Win? __E o Al?"_

_-_AL! ALPHONSE? ONDE VOCE ESTÁ?WINRY! POR FAVOR, APAREÇA! ALGUÉM!!!!!!!

Ele já estava começando a se sentir nervoso e preocupado. Sabia que Al não podia nadar, mas Ed havia chegado aquele local todo molhado. E quanto a Winry, Edward a amava mesmo sendo incapaz de dizer isso a si mesmo. E ainda havia todos que estavam no navio. Eles eram seus amigos, e ele não conseguia parar de se preocupar com todos. Todos exceto um certo Roy Mustang...

**OoOoOoO**

-Humm...- Dizia Mustang se levantando.

Ele também não fazia idéia de onde estava. Sentou-se na areia parecendo acordar de um longo sono, mas, logo caiu na real. _"Riza? Ai droga... aquela bomba... esse lugar... não podia ser pior!"_ Pensou ele aflito ao se levantar. _"Pelo menos estou inteiro!"._ Na realidade, ele estava muito nervoso, pois havia presenciado aquela bomba explodir. Rezava muito esperando que Riza estivesse viva.

Ele começou a olhar em volta... Havia homens com lanças afiadas apontando pra ele e o cercando. Como ele não havia reparado naquilo antes? Aqueles seres podiam ser qualquer coisa...Canibais...Índios...

Os homens falavam entre si em uma língua estranha. Chegaram mais perto de Roy e continuavam apontando a s lanças. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. No que havia se metido?

**OoOoOoO**

"_O que será que houve?". _Pensava Winryabrindo os olhos e se levantando.

-AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ISSO SÃO TIGRES? SOCORRO!- Berrava ela subindo na árvore mais próxima.

Em cima da arvore, e completamente apavorada, pensava em o que teria acontecido. Só conseguia se lembrar da bomba. Queria muito saber se Ed estava bem. E todos os outros também. Lembrou-se da chave de fenda que ela carregava sempre consigo.Isso a ajudaria a escapar dos tigres. Estava dentro de sua bolsa. E sua bolsa estava no meio do mar. Lá se foi o plano de Winry. Só restava gritar por socorro.E isso foi feito.

-SOCORRO! POR FAVOR! ALGUÉM! ME AJUDE!-berrava ela de cima da arvore, e ao notar que o tigre rosnava mais ainda – CALMA AÍ TIGRINHO! EU NÃO TENHO UM BOM SABOR! POR QUE NÃO OPTA POR FRUTAS? SÃO MAIS NUTRIVIVAS SABIA?- o tigre não parava de rosnar – SOCORRO!

Continua...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Oii...

Mais um capítulo...

Gente... Eu não recebi mtas reviews...

Só uma. Obrigada, Taijiya Sango-san.

PRECISO DE REVIEWS!!!


	5. Na ilha

**Sinto muito!! Eu tenho até o capítulo 8 pronto e esqueci totalmente dessa fic!! Desculpaa!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5- Na ilha...**

Todos estavam em terríveis situações. Riza estava com o corpo completamente ferido e por isso não conseguia se mover. Roy, sendo cercado por lanças carregadas por habitantes da ilha. Ed, com seu auto-mail quebrado, sem ter possibilidade nenhuma de escapar. E Winry, estava em cima de uma árvore tentando escapar de tigres ferozes.

"_Onde eu estou? Da última vez me lembro de estar deitada na praia de uma ilha, e eu estava muito ferida" -_ Pensou Riza antes de ver que estava em um local diferente do que estava naquele momento.

-Ah! Você acordou moça... Você está bem? – Perguntou um senhor já idoso com uma longa barba branca e trajes muito diferentes dos quais ela estava acostumada a ver.

-S-sim... Quem é o senhor? Onde exatamente eu estou? Por que você me ajudou a sair daquela praia? – perguntou ela nervosa por não saber de nada que a cercava. Neste momento olhou para suas feridas e viu que todas estavam envoltas com um tecido branco e algumas folhas, que pareciam ser ervas.- E por que o senhor me ajudou com meus ferimentos?

-Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez! O meu nome é Jim Hanoleskis. Você está em uma ilha praticamente deserta. Essas são as únicas perguntas que posso lhe responder, afinal, foi meu filho, Jake, que te salvou.

-Certo senhor Hanoleskis...

-Ah não! Me chame apenas de Jim! Certo?

-Claro Jim... só que, não sei como vim parar nessa ilha, muito menos como vim parar nessa casa!

-Meu filho pode falar sobre o que houve na praia, foi ele que te salvou... ele já volta.

-E como você veio parar aqui?

-Eu tinha um navio e ele naufragou me deixando nessa ilha com minha mulher e meu filho. Como minha esposa faleceu, só me resta meu filho.

-Eu sinto muito.

Era uma casa, (se é que podia ser chamada de casa...) bem simples. Na verdade era composta por três cômodos, a sala-cozinha, e dois quartos. Um jovem garoto que aparentava ter mais ou menos a idade de Riza entrou pela porta.

-Ah, olá filho!

-Oi pai...Ela se levantou? – disse ele ao olhar para Riza.

-Sim. Está é... Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

-Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

-Prazer. – Disse o jovem cumprimentando-a.

-Prazer...Você deve ser Jake certo?

-Sim. Riza é um lindo nome, combina muito com você sabia?

-Err... Obrigada. E falando nisso, por que você me salvou?

-Não poderia deixar alguém tão linda assim como você morrer naquela praia.

-E os meus curativos? Foi você quem fez?

-Sim...Minha mãe era uma espécie de curandeira, e aprendi com ela...

-Obrigada! Por tudo mesmo! O que posso fazer por você? Sabe, algo para te compensar...

-Não precisa fazer nada! Te conhecer foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu!

Riza ficou completamente vermelha. Desde que ela conheceu Jake, ele não parou de dar em cima dela, e a situação estava complicada, pois a cada segundo se lembrava de Roy, e estremecia em pensar se ele estaria bem.

-Jake, você viu mais alguém nessa ilha?

-Não, só você... Por que você está procurando alguém?

-É, estou sim...E gostaria muito que ele estivesse bem!

"_E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"_ - Pensava Roy enquanto era levado por habitantes da ilha. Aqueles sujeitos, não pareciam amigáveis já que quase mataram o Roy._ "E se usar minha alquimia? Como eu fui burro de não pensar nisso antes! Só que... Cadê minhas luvas?"_

Finalmente, depois de tanto caminhar, os nativos resolveram parar em um lugar muito estranho. Havia troncos com desenhos estranhos entalhados, um enorme lago fervente, e um trono, que era todo banhado a ouro.

Os habitantes da ilha, amarraram Roy no tronco, e apareceu um homem, que parecia ser o líder da tribo. Ele sentou no trono e falou algo para seus subordinados na mesma língua estranha de antes. Logo após isso os subordinados se dividiram, metade foi "arrumar" o lago fervente, a outra metade foi embora do local para outros cantos da ilha, procurar alguma coisa ou alguém. Um sujeito se aproximou de Roy e falou:

-Eu acredito que você me entenda agora. Estou certo?

-S-sim...Mas...

-Deixe-me explicar, eu sou um tradutor, o único da minha tribo que entende os "seres" feito você. Meu mestre está em busca dos sacrifícios. E você é um deles.

-Sacrifícios? Para que?

-O chefe desta tribo, o grande senhor dos ventos, previu que você seria um alvo difícil de capturar, mas vejo que ele errou. Também disse que sua amiga seria uma presa difícil, já que ela sempre anda armada e porque ela é conhecida como Olhos de falcão.

-Se você encostar nela eu juro que...

-Calma! Não precisa se estressar. Não acha Coronel Roy Mustang?

-Como você sabe meu nome?

-Não sei só seu nome, como sei sua vida inteira. Sou até capaz de dizer com quantas mulheres você já dormiu. E sei a vida de cada um de seus amigos. E devo dizer que eles logo estarão aqui para lhe fazer companhia.

-Como você...- Roy estava pasmo, saber seu nome não era grande coisa, mas com quantas mulheres ele já foi para a cama?Depois dessa ele estava só pensando se esse cara era realmente um vidente...

-Tudo ao seu tempo Coronel... Logo o Fullmetal estará aqui, e aquela amiga dele...Não sei como ela pode ser útil, mas...Ah! E já ia me esquecendo, a sua querida Tenente Hawkeye, também virá...Não está feliz?

-Você me paga!

-Está tudo de acordo com os planos... Tudo...Espero que o Jim e filho dele estejam fazendo o que mandei! E você Roy Mustang...Irá pagar pelos seus erros!

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bem... Eu não demoro a postar o proxímo... E... Obrigada pelas reviews... De verdade...**

**Atéé**


End file.
